crude nao and youko
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Nao's thoughts during the scene from "Mai Otome: Our Legacy" chapter 37. Muse Nao was behind the pen for this one, so yes it is rough, raw, and all about the sex.


**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise goodies, not mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is an Mrated take on a scene from my other story 'Mai Otome: Our Legacy'. Muse Nao forced me to post this. Yes it is crude, lewd, and lascivious, and I make no apologies.

* * *

**Crude Nao and Youko**

_Okay so maybe I didn't really need the alcohol to help me along. That dress was hot enough in one too many ways. What the Hell am I thinking? This woman was the last person I expected to turn me into some kind of play toy. No friggin underwear and all the black silk. The moment she stood up all I could focus on were those two hard nipples screaming through the fabric for some attention?_

_When she ever bent over to tease me with her words and those breasts…OMG those breasts it took everything in my will not to pull one out and suck on that hard nipple right there. In the course of traveling to the door she grabbed me in more places then Viola's ever touched Kruger in public. When she slapped me I was reminded of the first night with Midori and really wanted to hit her back._

_I never would have expected her to grind me against the door like that. My head was screaming out to just take her but it was some kind of mental block holding me back. Each grind, word and kiss pushed me from semi captive to aggressor and she loved it. Having her moan as I grabbed her ass just threw me way beyond lost. Slamming her against that door made me hotter than I had realized because the silk wasn't enough to keep me from nearly short circuiting right there. Her thighs were more muscular than you would have guessed in her normal clothes._

_God she's so hot and I'm not even anywhere near her sweet spot yet. Okay scratch that I'm two deep into this woman and she's telling me to fuck her even as she is riding my hand like some wild bull. Call me chicken okay so I pulled out and walked off. I'm in need of a bed because this bitch is going to ride me harder than anyone else ever has. That alone says a lot because Midori could take it as hard as she gave it._

_Her door is barely even closed as she's pulling me out of my meister robe. It felt great to have the black silk rubbing in between us as I kissed her all the way back into her room. It wasn't even a fight for dominance with her because she needed it so badly. I took my sweet time slowly working around her lips just to watch her facial expressions. Twice she reached for my hand to urge me into her again but I took her in to a kiss as I moved my hips just even with my hand._

_Oh man she is so wet that I can tell this isn't going to take long. Being inside of her warmth and riding her as hard and fast as my body will allow is rocking my fucking senses into overdrive if she touches…oh god not the hair again I'm going to explode before she even tries to touch me. I can feel her rising but I am not ready for this to end not yet. That taste of her on my fingers is enough to know I want every last drop out of her. As I move down her to tease her lips with my tongue she grabs my hair and pulls me up for a harsh kiss and throws me over._

_Why should I worry about finishing this off, OMG she's got such strong hands. I'm rolling like a bitch in heat as she's pounding into to me repeatedly. I know we're going hard and fast but to hell with it all if this bitch wants me hard then I'll let her be hard. Her sheets are too goddamned slippery and I can't keep my legs far enough apart t as she's deep into my walls. Oh man it feels like I'm being forced apart as she slips a third finger into me and slams home again. She's shuddering against my thigh and OMG if she fucks me any harder or faster OH GOD YOUKO_

_I can't stop shaking… this woman has just dropped onto the bed next to me after screaming my name while screwing my brains out and is laughing. God her mouth is so warm on my tit right now I think ok I know I'm going to have another orgasm. Ain't this a bitch…?_

* * *

_This little bit of nastiness hounded me and now it is here. If the grammar sucks it's supposed to… You try focusing in that kind of heat. _


End file.
